I Love You, Lobster Face
by Dorthey Star
Summary: [OneShot] In this companion to Ginny Weasley and the Dragon Council, Draco and Ginny have a housewarming party by the pool. Can be read without prior knowledge of the Dragon Council world.


__

Everyone agreed the house was beautiful. Molly scoffed and said it was too big for just two people and a baby that hadn't arrived yet, but secretly she was pleased. She had never been rich, and had always wanted to give her children everything they wanted, but couldn't. Now her youngest- and only daughter- was grown and was getting everything she wanted. If she wanted an enormous house, Molly wasn't going to complain.

The house was sandstone; Ginny had wanted rose-colored bricks, but Draco had refused. He said that no male Malfoy would ever live in a pink house. Ginny had laughed and told him he looked adorable when he was indignant. What escaladed from that comment is something that only the two of them know the details to, as it happened in the privacy of their bedroom.

The foyer was Ginny's favorite place in the house apart from her bedroom. The floor of the circular room was pale blue and white marble, and the walls were white. The staircase started to the left of the main doors, and ran along the wall, gently sloping up to the second story. The runner on the stairs was blue, like the floor, and had tiny silver flowers embroidered on it.

The master bedroom was her favorite. The floor was hardwood, light in color, and the walls were white. Windows covered two of the walls, allowing plenty of sunlight. The comforter on the bed was white, but the sheets were black silk. The furniture was white, but the inside of the closet was dark in color. Draco had grudgingly allowed his wife to decorate the bedroom as long as he could have his bit of darkness in it.

Ginny had loved living at Hydes. She and Draco had happily lived there during their year and a half engagement, and then returned there after their honeymoon to live for another three years. Now, however, there was a baby on the way, and a dragon reservation was no place to raise a child. Ginny would miss the companionship found at Hydes, but she would still be there a lot. Becoming a mother wasn't a good enough reason to give up Goldenwing; only death could make her do that.

Draco and Ginny had been living in the house for two weeks before they held a housewarming party. Much to the annoyance of Draco, the entire Weasley clan, Harry and Hermione included, were invited. Draco invited a few of his Slytherin friends, and all of the Council was invited. The party was being held in their backyard so that the pool could be used.

Ginny, who was seven months pregnant, decided not to swim. Instead, she made herself as comfortable as a seven-month pregnant woman could in a chair under an umbrella and watched as her husband played pool volleyball with some Weasley's and some Council members. She smiled to herself as she watched him, thinking that she couldn't possibly be happier than she was with Draco.

"It's amazing how he's changed," Hermione said as she sat down in the chair next to Ginny. She handed the younger woman the bottle of water she had brought for her. Ginny smiled softly.

"He is _amazing_. He went at 3 a.m. this morning to buy me some chocolate ice-cream, ketchup, and pistachios just because I was craving it?" Ginny asked and took a sip from her water. Hermione smiled.

"He's your husband, Gins, that's what he's _supposed_ to do. Besides, I bet he's scared of you. When you lose your temper, you lose your temper. Remember when Ron tried to get you to think that Draco was cheating on you so that you would break the engagement?" Hermione said. Ginny scowled.

"Bit stupid of Ron, really. I mean, if he's going to try that, he should've at least picked someone that wasn't one of my _best_ friends, and someone who was actually _attracted_ to Draco. Besides, Charlie was keeping an eye on him for me," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. During Ginny's 7th year at Hogwarts, Ron had tried to convince that Draco was cheating on Ginny with Lacey, one of Ginny's friends and a Council member.

"Yes, well, this _is_ Ron we're talking about," Hermione said and the two girls laughed. Before Hermione could continue her conversation with Ginny, Fred and George came over and started telling them of their newest invention.

* * *

The day was largely considered a success, except for one thing.

"Damn it woman! Don't touch me there!" Draco yelled as Ginny put a hand on his very sunburned shoulder. She snickered.

"Sorry, love. I'll get the Aloe Vera, then, shall I?" Ginny asked smugly as she walked away from her glaring husband. "I told you to recast the Sun Repellant Charm ever _hour_, Draco," Ginny scolded as she searched the cabinets for the bottle of relief. He didn't answer, but continued to glare at her. "You really should listen to me on these matters. After all, I burn just as easily as you do, and I get those awful freckles, to boot. Ah ha! Here it is." Ginny stood up triumphantly and walked over to where Draco was sitting miserably on the edge of the bathtub. She squirted a good amount of the green liquid into her hand and Draco looked at it disdainfully.

"And you're sure this will work?" he asked dubiously. She laughed and rubbed her hands together and started to spread the gooey substance across his back. He hissed, and then let out a sigh as the cool relief started to sink in. "You're an angel, Gins, did you know that?" he murmured as he closed his eyes. She laughed.

"I know," she grinned and squired some more into her hand and started to work on his chest. He caught her upper arms in his hands to stop her and she started. She looked up in surprise and suddenly his lips were on hers. She smiled at him as he released her. "What was that for?"

"I love you," he said in reply, shrugging, as she continued her ministrations. She laughed.

"I love you, too, lobster face."

Disclaimer: everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and her various publishers.

A/N: Just a little OneShot that I thought of while I was sunburned myself. Enjoy!


End file.
